


Let's Do It

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Smut, Valentine's Day, Wayhaught - Freeform, sorry god, sorry mom, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Waverly is spending her first Valentine's day alone after leaving her high school sweetheart. But a small twist of fate and some months long pining come to fruition and maybe she doesn't spend the night alone after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is going to be a 2 parter. Posting the first part now and the other part maybe this weekend, maybe monday, but definitely by Tuesday. Thanks to JayBear1701 for letting me know it's not complete trash :D.

_"That's why birds do it, bees do it_  
_Even educated fleas do it_  
_Let's do it, let's fall in love..."_

_Let's Do It - Cole Porter_

 

The security door of the Purgatory apartment building opened, a burst of condensation forming as heated air hit the 10 degree weather. A small form, bundled in a long winter coat and a colorful scarf emerged, arms crossed over her chest and hands tucked under her arms as she made her way down the block. It was Valentine's Day and the sidewalks were mostly bare, everyone already tucked in the warmth of their homes with crackling fireplaces and expensive chocolates. They weren't venturing out into the frigid weather to get a fricking corkscrew.

It was a short walk to the corner and the depressingly desolate shop. The older Korean woman behind the counter gave her a small wave, not looking up from her television as Waverly headed for the tiny section of kitchen tools tucked between single rolls of toilet paper and generic dog food. She found can openers, wooden spoons and paper plates but as her eyes scanned the shelves, she didn't see a single corkscrew.

As if it wasn't bad enough that she was spending Valentine's alone, Wynonna had promised to spend the week with her but ended up getting stuck somewhere between Greece and Calgary, no doubt too distracted by Xavier… or Henry… or whoever the flavor of the month was. As she searched through the flimsy plastic wrapped utensils, she tried not to think too much about how quiet the apartment had gotten, how empty her king sized bed suddenly seemed, and how she knew the tiny prime rib she'd left still cooking would be more than enough for just her. On one hand, she was glad to be rid of Champ, her high school sweetheart that she'd stayed with more out of habit than being in love. On the other hand, he was really good at a few things… like always having his Swiss army knife with its corkscrew.

So maybe it wasn't just the fact that Champ was one of the douche bags that wore shirts like "Meninist." If she were honest with herself, she would acknowledge her attention had waned long ago. Well… three months to be exact. That's about how long ago her eyes had fallen on a large stack of boxes that unknowingly hid red hair and caramel colored eyes belonging to a very tall and very beautiful neighbor that had moved onto her floor. That's about how long ago she'd noticed the dazzling smile that swallowed her whole and the dimples she could feel herself falling into.

But she didn't really acknowledge it. Not out loud anyway. She'd never been with a woman, never really thought of the prospect considering she'd only ever been with Champ, but ever since she'd moved in, there was just something about Nicole. She was pretty sure the woman felt the same way about her, if not with a bit more certainty.

_Waverly slipped the key into the small lock, sighing heavily as she pulled a small stack of envelopes from the tiny mailbox. Christmas cards from everyone, no doubt lacking any personalization but her name scribbled in a corner with some hallmark-esque phrase about a joyous noel or something else she wasn't feeling anymore. One, addressed to her AND Champ, ended up in the junk mail recycling bin without a second thought towards her recent ex._

_"Get anything good?"_

_The sudden voice sent a shock through Waverly as she looked up from her stack. She hadn't even seen the redhead woman coming into the small mail area. "Hey Nicole." The tall woman stepped up beside her, a key similar to her own slipping into the lock two boxes left of hers. "No… not really." There was something about the soft scent of vanilla that drew her closer. "You?"_

_Pulling out a few colorful envelopes, Nicole chuckled. "I dunno. Let me see…" She flipped through the stack. "Cousin… Sister… Ooo there's a piping hot love letter from the cable company with my new bill." She smiled brightly, dimples ever present._

_Waverly couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like a lovely relationship, though I hate to tell you…" She lifted her own envelope. "I think the cable company is cheating on you."_

_"Those bastards!" Nicole smirked._

_As laughter died off, the silence that filled the space between them, Waverly would normally feel awkward, but it was tantalizingly comfortable, something she could find herself getting lost in._

_Okay so maybe she had a small crush. Something really ridiculous like she was still in high school except instead of falling for a football player again, she was completely infatuated with her neighbor._

_Clearing her throat, Nicole's cheeks colored just the slightest bit of red. "Well, I hope you have a great weekend, Waverly. Merry Christmas."_

_"Oh you know it. Weekends are my favorite." She laughed softly. "Merry Christmas." She answered, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she suddenly felt. When the woman left, she took a deep breath. "Shit… seriously, Waves?" She chastised herself._

Was it still considered a crush when you weren't a teenager anymore? With a huff, she shook her head, heading back down the aisle. That was when she saw it, the endcap at the end of the aisle that had a few cans on nearly empty shelves. On the edge, hanging from an almost empty strip of plastic clips, one corkscrew hung, begging to be purchased. "Finally." She whispered as she quickly walked over and was about to grab it when a hand appeared from around the corner, snatching it off the hook. "Hey!"

The tall form froze suddenly, caramel colored eyes widening as eyebrows rose. "Waverly!"

Realizing exactly who was standing in front of her, Waverly gasped. "Nicole!" She laughed nervously, looking at the long tapered fingers that held the only thing that stood between her and a bottle of wine. "What are you doing here?"

With a small laugh, Nicole rose the prize. "I must have lost mine in the move. What about you?"

Waverly tried not to squirm as the woman's eyes seemed to rake over her. "I um… actually… seemed to have lost my corkscrew." She smiled brightly, trying to resist the urge to run out the door. "But um…"

Nicole followed her hand that waved in the direction of the shelf. "Oh… there's only one… well uh…" Nicole pursed her lips before holding it out. "You take it."

"No no." Waverly instantly held her hands up in refusal. "You probably have like...some big date or whatever. It's just me. I can switch to something else." She crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks feeling like they would shatter from the big smile she was trying to keep on her face. "I totally have a bottle of Bubblegum sake I got imported from Japan."

Nicole rose her eyebrows. "Bubblegum sake, huh?"

"Yeah. Totally. I haven't opened the bottle yet but I'm sure it's delicious." Waverly nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Just take it. I'm fine."

Pursing her lips, Nicole tapped the corkscrew between her thumb and forefinger, a contemplative look on her face for a moment before she cleared her throat. "How about I buy it, but I can stop by and… open any bottles you need opened?"

The flutter in her stomach increased triple fold and Waverly laughed nervously. "You don't have to do that. I'd hate to pull you away from your date."

Nicole leaned against the shelf, smiling as she shook her head, her dimples like pockets of confidence and mischief. "Nothing to worry about then, it's just me."

Waverly froze, her mouth forming a surprised oh. "Just you? Really?"

"Yeah, well… I'm just… figure some me time would be good."

"Why don't you come over?" Waverly asked before her brain could stop her mouth from running. The second it came out, she felt her anxiety beginning to build. "I mean… no pleasure...PRESSURE!" She tried to ignore the redhead's sudden grin. "I mean I totally understand if you want to remain in your fortress of solitude…"

"Fortress of Solitude?" Nicole laughed. "I didn't peg you for a Superman fan."

"Supergirl actually." Waverly corrected.

"Oh Supergirl." Nicole pursed her lips, nodding slowly. "Well… I mean if you want me to. I'd hate to intrude on your enjoyment of bubblegum sake."

It was a door out and Waverly knew it for what it was. "No… come over. Please. I've got more food than I know what to do with and this like my first Valentine's Day alone so…."

A look of contemplation came over Nicole before she finally smiled. "Okay. Can't have that now, can we?"

* * *

 

By the time there was a knock on the door, Waverly's anxiety had tripled. She took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair nervously. She smoothed down the wrinkles of her jeans, double thinking her casual attire. She'd wanted to change into something nicer, a dress maybe, but she didn't want it to seem like she was trying too hard.

Opening the door, she barely held back a gasp.

Nicole had changed into a pair of black jeans and a simple purple knit sweater, her slightly wavy hair just barely touching her shoulders. "I um…" Nicole raised both hands, a bottle in one and the corkscrew in the other. "I figured… in case the bubblegum sake doesn't live up to it's reputation."

Waverly smiled, gesturing for the redhead to enter. "Oh ye of little faith. I'm sure it's amazeballs." She accepted both, running her thumb over the bottle's label. "Thank you." There was a beep from the oven and she offered the bottle and corkscrew back to Nicole. "Do you mind?"

"I got it." Nicole smiled as she moved to the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen area from the rest of the apartment. "It smells really, really good in here."

Waverly moved to the oven, looking through the glass door. "Thank you." She nodded, opening the door and pulling out the pan out. "It needs to rest for about 15 minutes." She covered it with foil, setting a timer before turning back to Nicole. "So… I probably should have asked…" Grabbing two wine glasses, she faced Nicole, biting the corner of her lips as she inched closer. "You… um…. you're not like a vegetarian or anything… are you?"

Pausing from twisting the wound metal into the cork, Nicole rose an eyebrow. "You make it sound like it's such a terrible thing." When Waverly instantly deflated she felt completely guilty. "Waverly… no. I'm not a vegetarian."

"Oh. Ok. Good."

The dinner portion of the night went by fairly quickly. Waverly spent half of the meal blushing from Nicole's constant praise for her cooking.

She was surprised, after years of living with Chad, as Nicole demanded to help with the cleanup, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater to rinse the dishes as Waverly loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Thank you." Waverly smiled as she refilled their wine glasses, feeling a tad light headed.

"It was completely my pleasure. Thank you again for cooking." Nicole cradled the wine glass, tucking a leg in as she sat on the overstuffed couch. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why is Waverly Earp really spending Valentine's Day alone?"

Waverly shrugged as she took her own seat on the couch, turning to face the redhead. "Well, a little over 2 months ago I finally made the decision to leave my boyfriend after about… five years and my sister decided it was a perfect time to get stuck overseas." She pursed her lips, swirling her wine glass with a shrug. "Just the usual I guess."

"Damn. Sorry." Nicole didn't hide her smile very well as she took a drink of her wine.

"What?"

Nicole looked up. "Hmmm?"

Waverly canted her head to the side, eyebrows rising in question. "You smiled. Are you happy about that? Cause that's really rude."

"Sorry. It's not that. It's just…" Nicole cleared her throat, a guilty look now on her face as she chose to concentrate on the rim of her wineglass. "I was wondering where good ole Champ disappeared to."

Waverly couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah?" She took a sip of her wine, rolling the tart liquid over her tongue before swallowing. "And hearing he's gone makes you smile?"

Thinking about how to answer, Nicole shrugged. "Hearing that you got rid of that shithead does indeed makes me smile." Waverly's eyes grew double in size and Nicole was quick to add, "because I may not know you that well, but well enough to know you deserve so much better than him."

There was a slight fluttering in Waverly's chest, one she'd grown accustomed to since Nicole had moved into the building. "That's sweet of you to say." She smiled against the rim of her glass before taking a long sip. "What about you? No… ladies in waiting on the most romantic night of the year?"

Nicole chuckled at that, her cheeks tinting a slight pink as she shook her head. "No… not for a while now."

Waverly had to raise an eyebrow at that. "No way. How is that even possible? I mean just… look at you." She felt her own cheeks flush and she could only hope the dim lighting was enough to hide it from the redhead.

"Now who's being sweet?" Nicole cleared her throat.

There was a silence descending between them, both lost in their thoughts and possibilities. Waverly felt a small flutter in her pulse, wondering if she'd had way too much wine or if maybe something was telling her she should act on the feelings she'd been developing for the redhead.

She thought back on the first day they met, the woman having been carrying boxes up the stairs, the elevator having broke down that week. The way Nicole had stumbled over her words at their first meeting, some sort of verbal obstacle that seemed to disappear just as soon as she met Champ.

The redhead was attracted to her… she was sure of that… or as sure as she could be. Waverly took a deep breath, feeling as though her mind was a bit muddled. Nicole seemed to be lost in her own internal battle, her wineglass sitting in one hand as she traced the rim with a fingertip. Setting her own glass behind her on the end table, Waverly squared her shoulders. "Hey." Still the nervousness was present in her fingers picking at the edge of the couch cushion.

Nicole jumped slightly, shaking her head. "Sorry, what? Did you say something?" She leaned forward, setting her glass on the coffee table.

"I just… I just wanted to say thank you, for keeping me company. I didn't…" Waverly looked away, trying to gather her thoughts before sighing. "I didn't know how much I didn't want to be alone until I was…"

As if unable to stop herself, Nicole reached out, covering Waverly's hand with her own. "Hey, the feeling's mutual."

Biting her bottom lip, Waverly leaned forward. "I… um… I'm actually glad that you're here… that we're… here." She shook her head, laughing just slightly at herself. "Not glad that we're both single… but… also kind of glad?"

Nicole rose an eyebrow. "That's um…" She sat up a little straighter, readjusting her position. "That's interesting."

"Yeah…" Waverly cleared her throat. "Interesting is definitely a word I'd use 'cause it covers so many things. You don't know if it's good or bad or a little bit of both but it's guaranteed to be… interesting…" She knew she was babbling. "I never really wanted to be the type of person that someone would consider… interesting. Like I just wanted to blend in with everyone else, just casually in the middle. I mean yes I wanted people to like me but I never wanted them to be like 'Oh hey there's Waverly, did you know she blah blah blah'"

"Waverly…" Nicole tried not to laugh.

"I know it's dumb but my sister is the one that wants to be noticed and my family was always kind of like the black sheep of the entire town and now I'm just happy to blend in with the crowd. Just plain Waverly. Nothing interesting here, move along."

"Waverly… you are far from plain."

There was a silence that filled the air and Waverly knew she should do something.

Something drastic.

Something spontaneous.

Her mind filled with the idea of kissing the redhead. This was one of those moments, wasn't it? She could picture herself, pressing against the long frame, the arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer as they spread along the length of the couch.

This was the picture perfect moment.

Instead, she picked up her wine, emptying the glass in two gulps. "I think it's time for the sake." She pushed herself off the couch, her mind spinning with her own insecurities. What if Nicole didn't want that? What if Nicole was just being friendly? She grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and the sake from counter, looking at the label with unseeing eyes before twisting it open.

"Are you sure that's even safe to drink?" Nicole had moved from the couch to the kitchen area, setting her own empty wine glass on the counter. "Sounds like a hangover in a bottle."

"Of course it's safe." Waverly gave her a big smile, setting the bottle aside and lifting one of the glasses. "To holidays without stupid boyfriends." She said as she lifted her glass.

Nicole canted her head, unable to offer any arguments. "Here here." She tapped the rim of her glass against Waverly's.

Tipping the glass back, Waverly nearly spit out the saccharine-sweet fire that made its way down her throat. She clamped her jaw shut as it threatened to come up, bringing wine and dinner along with it. Instead, she forced a smile onto her face. "See… totally safe."

Nicole, who had wisely held off until Waverly drank hers, set the glass back down without drinking it. "Yeah… how about more wine?"

"God yes, please."

Nicole chuckled, pouring two glasses out with expert precision.

The wine helped wash away the taste that clung to her tongue but it couldn't wash away the memory. She eyed her bottle of sake with a sad sigh before covering it and returning it to the cabinet. Wynonna would probably drink it. "Ok," Waverly turned back to Nicole. "So… what do single people do on Valentine's day after food and drinks?"

Nicole, to her credit, seemed to be thinking very hard about that, trying to find the answer. Maybe she was feeling as buzzed as Waverly was. Taking another sip of her wine, a grin spread across her face as a thought came to her. "Well… there is one thing."

"Yeah?"

Nicole nodded. "Though, as a warning, it requires dedication, concentration, and no less than an hour." She leaned closer, her voice softer. "And very gentle hands."

Waverly's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Um…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry guys. I was supposed to post this last night and ended up getting distracted. Special thanks to JayBear1701 for recommending the "activity" in the beginning of this chapter.** _

* * *

 

The room was illuminated by the small fire crackling in the fireplace. The coffee table had been pushed to the side, both women sitting on the floor. "Nicole! Stop teasing!" Waverly huffed in aggravation.

"Someone should teach you patience is a virtue." Nicole grinned. Her fingers caressing the small nub, she flicked her wrist delicately.

"Fricking hell!" Waverly groaned.

"Yessss!" Nicole spoke a little too enthusiastically.

Waverly sighed as she watched the redhead moving the miniature car along the colored squares, having spun a 10 on the wheel. The woman had been having incredible spins since they started. "Your luck is ridiculous." She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the couch.

"Hey… that's the game of … Life." Nicole held the box cover up with a grin that would have pissed Waverly off had it been anyone else. "Besides, I told you. Gentle hands on the wheel. Be kind to the wheel." Already her car was filled with a wife and two children while Waverly's repeated low spins had kept her from progressing much. "And you're the one that wanted to go the college route."

"Yeah well…" Waverly's words trailed off as she reached for the wheel. This wasn't exactly how she imagined the night was going to go, but despite her complaints, it wasn't the worst Valentine's day she had. Far from it. "Stupid college… stupid wheel of fate." She spun the wheel and groaned as it landed on 2 again. She would enjoy it even more if she could actually spin a high number. "What the shit? You have got to be kidding me." She sighed and moved her little car to the green spot. "Well… at least I get money."

Nicole laughed, dishing out the colorful bills from the box that was between them. "That's the spirit."

Sipping her wine, Waverly looked over the rim of her glass as Nicole reached up to push a bit of red hair back behind her ear, her eyes scanning the board with determination, as if mentally calculating the probabilities of outcomes. She could see the thin layer of down along the woman's cheek, lit up by the orange glow of the fire. "You know… This is not what I imagined single people did on Valentine's day."

With a smirk, Nicole spun the wheel. "It's not." She moved her piece, grimacing as she landed on a taxes due spot. "Usually we just find someone to have sex with."

About half a sip of wine ended up in Waverly's lungs as she gasped in surprise mid-swallow. She covered her mouth with her napkin as she proceeded to cough up her lung, struggling to breath.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding quickly, Waverly gasped for air. Her chest was on fire and she most definitely was not alright. "Shit. Sorry." She spoke when she could breathe again. She cleared her throat before taking another sip, glad when it went down correctly. "I was not expecting that."

"I'm sorry." Nicole laughed, her cheeks having turned a delicate pink.

Waverly shook her head as she reached over, spinning the wheel. She took a minute to count the squares mentally, feeling the redhead staring at her. She tried not to think about Nicole going out and finding some woman to bring home. Some woman to kiss and love and… She shook her head, trying to clear the mental image, but still, her curiosity was overwhelming. "So... is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Moving her car, Waverly found her gaze captured by inquisitive caramel eyes. "The Valentine's Day sex thing."

Nicole quickly looked away, her already flushed cheeks darkening. "Sometimes. Sometimes not. Though, usually I prefer to get to know someone first. You know, some dinner… a little wine." As if to strengthen her point, she picked up her wine glass, draining the rest of it.

"Are you sure?" Waverly smirked, feeling a confidence that was only 10% her own, and 90% alcohol. "I mean you can go if you want. Find some innocent girl to seduce…. I'd really hate to stand in the way…"

"Don't be silly." Nicole smiled a smile that was warm and inviting, luring her in with its authenticity. "This is probably one of the best Valentine's days I've had yet."

There was a small thrill that went through Waverly at the thought. She nodded as she stopped her car on a spot, looking up to find those eyes watching her again. "Marry me."

Freezing on the spot, Nicole's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Unable to hold back a smirk, Waverly pointed at the board, her car having stopped on the marriage square. "Apparently I've finally decided to settle down."

Nicole blinked, "oh," she spoke before shaking her head as she dug through the small pieces in the box, retrieving a little blue man.

It had to be the wine, Waverly thought as she reached over. Her hand brushing against Nicole's, the tiniest bit of contact that she was very aware of as she removed the blue piece from tapered fingers, dropping it and picking up a pink piece to slide into the car next to her own. There was no way she would have done something like that while sober.

Nicole seemed to be taken back, her eyes focused on the car for a moment before slowly looking up at Waverly. "Interesting choice."

Waverly merely shrugged, gesturing for the redhead to spin. There was that word again. Interesting.

"You get to spin again."

"Oh… right." As was her luck, she got a three. "Dammit!" She cursed, reading the square out loud. "Wife has a bad spending habit, pay $25,000. What the hell did she buy? We don't even have a house yet!"

Nicole had to laugh at that, holding her hand out towards the brunette. "Just pay up. I'm sure your wife can think of a proper way to thank you later."

Waverly pursed her lips, shaking her head. She moved to refill their glasses but found the wine bottle empty. "First… more wine before my wife spends all my money." She pushed herself to her feet, grabbing her empty glass as well.

"I think you're just stalling." Nicole followed her into the kitchen area, setting her own glass down on the counter as Waverly went poking around the bottles.

"Stalling?" Waverly pulled a bottle out, giving her a disbelieving look. "It's just game money. I don't…"

Nicole stepped into her bubble of space. "I'm not talking about the game."

Waverly paused, looking down as a warm hand covered her own before it took the bottle and set it on the counter. "What…" When she looked up, her eyes immediately landed on the woman's lips. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, I'm really trying to be patient here," Nicole smiled, her hand coming up to push a lock of Waverly's hair back behind her ear, "but are you? Just stalling?"

Waverly's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the warmth of a fingertip sliding along the edge of her ear. "I um…" Her eyes opening, she pulled away. It was as if panic set in, an anxiety the wine had been dulling suddenly front and center again. "Not stalling I'm just… Do you ever just find yourself wanting to do something, to be bold, to be brazen," her words were a million a minute, but she knew she needed to get it out, "but it's a little difficult when the one thing you want, the thing that scares you the most, is standing right in front of you…"

"I scare you?"

"Completely." Waverly nodded quickly, licking her lips. "Irrationally so, and I am not a person to be inhibited by my fears but everytime I'm near you, it's like my heart tries to beat itself out of my chest and I can do everything except…" It was right there, on the tip of her tongue and she had Nicole's complete attention. Why couldn't she just… "You know… you can help me out here."

"I dunno… I think you're doing pretty good here." She smirked. "But…since you asked... " Leaning forward, she paused just slightly, giving the brunette a moment before she pressed her lips to Waverly's.

For a moment, Waverly felt her breath stolen by soft lips and the delicate hand that caressed her cheek. It was the softest of kisses, just a bare moment that lasted forever and nowhere near long enough before their lips separated. Still Nicole didn't move away, just smiled until the corners of her mouth were barely separated from the dimples in her cheeks. Waverly wasn't able to stop herself as she surged forward, sliding her arm around Nicole's neck to pull her down for a deeper kiss.

Nicole grunted, momentarily surprised until she wrapped her arm around the strong waist, pulling her closer.

Waverly sunk into the embrace, She wanted everything Nicole. She wanted to taste her, to breathe her in and consume her. Of course Nicole would be an amazing kisser. She wouldn't expect anything less. Her body was on fire, needing more of the woman's touch yet still feeling like it was too much.

There should have been some sort of shyness, some uncertainty, but the moment lips touched her own, Waverly felt all barriers falling away. She got no resistance as she tugged the purple sweater off, draping it over the arm of the couch as her lips were claimed once more. She felt warm hands on her waist, pausing at the edge of her top.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Waverly responded without hesitation, allowing the shirt to be pulled up and off. Unable to stop, she pulled Nicole back to her, not wanting to be separated from her lip.

They should have moved slower, tread carefully on this terrain that was so new to Waverly, but it didn't even occur to either of them. Together they stumbled towards the bedroom, nearly slipping on the game and scattering the colorful money around the floor. Waverly pulled them back towards the bedroom, her finger undoing the button of Nicole's jeans.

Nicole's mind was racing, thoughts of stopping lasting just bare seconds before Waverly's fingers tugged up her tank top. Her inhibitions were worn thin by way too much wine and the presence of the brunette that had been the focus of her desire for what seemed like an eternity. Still, she measured every response, waiting for any indication that Waverly wasn't ready, that the woman wasn't certain about going forward.

It never came. Instead it was Waverly that pulled them into the bedroom. It was Waverly who turned so Nicole's calves hit the edge of the bed, sending her backwards. "Sorry." The brunette mumbled unapologetically.

"No you're not." Nicole chuckled, grabbing the woman around the waist and pulling her down and turning so she was in control.

The weight was so different, Waverly decided as she bent her knees up, braced on either side of the woman's hips. It was a good difference, she thought as she ran fingertips over smooth skin, reveling in the layer of softness that covered even the redhead's well toned back. It was nothing like she'd ever felt before. She needed to touch, to feel everything as soft lips moved down her throat, a hot tongue against her skin making her breath emerge in quivering bursts. She couldn't compare this to her previous experiences with Champ, because there was no comparison. Nicole hadn't even traveled below her waist and already she was losing herself in the woman's touch .

"You still with me?" Nicole's dragged the tip of her nose up the length of Waverly's throat, pausing just below her ear to nip the soft skin of her earlobe. "You're not gonna pass out are you?"

Waverly groaned. There was something about the seductive timber in the voice that was normally much higher. "I'm so with you."

"Good." Nicole chuckled, her hands already moving to remove the rest of the clothes they both wore. When skin pressed to skin, she sighed in what was almost relief.

"Shit." Waverly gasped in surprise.

Nicole rose an eyebrow, feeling the knees on either side of her hips pressing tighter against her. She found eyes looking down the lengths of their bodies, eyes that were slightly dazed. "Waverly?"

"Hold on." The brunette was pushing her back.

_Shit._ Nicole cursed to herself. She knew she should have waited. Knew she shouldn't have gone so quickly.

Waverly propped herself up on her elbows, looking down the length of pale skin. "Holy shit." She'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life, she decided as she sat up, noticing how still the kneeling form was. "You are… so gorgeous." She complimented, reaching out a fingertip to trace the line of her clavicle, seeing the woman relax instantly. "Sorry… I just… holy shit."

Nicole chuckled in relief.

"You are…" Waverly shook her head, moving her hand to hook around Nicole's neck and pull her back down. "Sorry… back to what we were doing."

Pressing a quick kiss to smiling lips, Nicole shook her head. "My turn." She whispered, moving down the brunette's body. She circled a firm nipple with a fingertip. "You're so gorgeous." Unable to resist much longer, she leaned forward to capture the nipple between her lips, running the length of her tongue along the hardened flesh.

Sensory overload was really a thing, Waverly decided as she focused on the hot tongue that moved against her breast and the hand that slipped down her side, caressing from her ribs to her hip. When fingertips brushed along the length of her sex, she gasped, her hips attempting to thrust up.

Nicole chuckled, taking a brief moment to explore the slick skin with her fingertips.

"Stop teasing me." Waverly complained for the second time that night, needing something… anything to ease the need she felt.

There were no complaints from Nicole as she let her fingertip circle the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Shit." Waverly's chest heaved as bolts of pleasure shot through her. It was more intoxicating than any wine or sake could be. "More." She found herself begging, feeling the pressure of fingertips circling the entrance to her sex. "God." Waverly whimpered, trembling fingertips threaded through red hair as tapered digits pressed into her. The tongue that moved against her nipple disappeared as concerned eyes looked up at her.

"Is this too much?"

"Yes," Waverly nodded frantically, "but don't you dare stop." Pulling the woman's head back towards her chest, she felt more than heard the breathy laughter. How was it even possible, she wondered, that simple fingertips could offer so much, building a pressure within her that threatened her sanity. "Fuck." She gasped, one hand moving to Nicole's shoulder as if she could somehow increase the pressure that way.

Turning her hand slightly, Nicole allowed the heel of her palm to brush against the swolen clit with each thrust of her fingers and the reaction was almost instant. She groaned against a soft breast as nails dug into her skin, Waverly's hips jerking up to meet each thrust.

Nicole knew it wouldn't take much, knew the brunette was close. She could feel the way the form began to tremble, small earthquakes traveling the length of the toned body as internal muscles gripped at her fingertips. She pressed deeper, curling her fingers to caress slick walls, each thrust calculated to perfection until she felt the brunette pushed over the edge.

There were no words, Waverly decided, as her body betrayed her, forced into oblivion by desire and pleasure. She wanted it to last forever, the pleasure pulsing through her entire being, but it was almost a relief as she collapsed into soft surface of the bed in a pile of uselessness.

Waverly gasped for breath, hugging the woman to her. Her body continued to quiver as her focus waned. She wanted to fall into slumber, but that was also the last thing she wanted to do. She ran unsteady fingertips through the wavy red locks.

"You ok?" Nicole looked up with concerned eyes.

"Better than." Cupping heated cheeks, she pulled Nicole up for a kiss. As Nicole's lips and tongue claimed her mouth, she felt her focus returning. She wanted Nicole to feel what she just did. She wanted to feel Nicole reacting to her touch. "You're so beautiful," she whispered against soft lips. "Now…" She smirked, her hands traveling over soft skin. "I think it's your turn." She whispered, cupping a breast with intent.

* * *

 

When morning came, Nicole brushed her lips over a bare shoulder, the sun pouring in the bedroom window and illuminating the pale skin as the brunette began to show signs of waking. "Are you feeling ok?" She'd awaken almost an hour ago and had spent a greater part of that watching the woman sleep.

Waverly groaned, shaking her head. "I feel like a centaur is running around my skull."

"I can get you some aspirin… if you tell me where it is."

Blinking her eyes open, Waverly winced at the sunlight. "Mmm. In the kitchen, on the microwave."

"Be right back."

Waverly let her eyes fall shut again. She felt queasy and her body ached all over. She knew she needed water, but she also didn't want to leave the confines of her bed. She'd drank way too much the night before, they both had, but she was so grateful she hadn't blacked out.

She remembered the feel of Nicole's hands sliding down her body, the way she had needed the searing hot touch like she needed air. She was still naked under the comforter and she rolled over to stare up at the ceiling, pulling the comforter up to her shoulders.

Jesus Christ what the hell had she done?

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Up and at 'em."

Waverly turned to watch as Nicole slipped into the room wearing nothing but a t-shirt that wasn't quite long enough. _That_. Her mind answered her previous question, a smile slipping onto her face. "Hey." She sat up, holding the comforter to her chest as she accepted the pills and bottle of water. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Nicole sat on the edge of the bed. "So… about last night."

"Mmmm." Holding up a finger, Waverly drank the rest of the water before gasping slightly. "Please don't tell me you regret last night or that it was a one time thing because I think I deserve a chance to experience everything again while sober."

Looking down to hide her blush, Nicole shook her head. "No. I don't regret anything… except maybe that we were both a little too drunk."

Waverly smiled, reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Nicole's. Already she was beginning to feel better, one miniscule bit at a time. "Thank God for liquid courage."

"Well...If that's what it took to get you to finally act on those longing looks you've been throwing my way…"

"Oh my god!" Waverly pushed her away, laying back and pulling the comforter up to cover her face. "You knew all along?"

"Suspected." Nicole corrected. With a soft chuckle, she lifted the edge of the comforter, sliding under it. "But… it's not really something you rush someone through…" When eyes peaked out from under the blanket, she slipped her arm around the brunette's bare waist.

Waverly sighed softly. "I'm such an idiot." She shook her head, sliding her arm around Nicole's waist. "We could have been doing that all this time…"

Nicole couldn't help laughing. "Oh boy… are you in for a surprise." When Waverly gave her a confused look, she smirked. "We were both pretty drunk last night. If you thought it was good then, you're gonna love what I can do while sober."

Waverly's mouth went dry. There had been some awkwardness, but they had stumbled through it quickly and she remembered the way her body had been turned inside out, left open to the onslaught of sensation and a shudder went through her. "Um…" She wasn't exactly sure what to say. Just the thought… she was pressing her lips against Nicole's. Long legs tangled with her own and the arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer.

* * *

 

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"What stupid shit ticket..." Waverly was pulling the sleep shirt over her head as she moved through the apartment. She barely maintained some mediocrum of decency as she yanked the door open. "WHAT?"

"It is 2 in the afternoon and you're still in bed?" The tall brunette pushed her back into the apartment. "Since when did you sleep in past 8?"

"Wynonna!" Waverly ran a hand through her hair nervously, pushing it out of her face. "I thought you were stuck in Greece." She looked over her shoulder nervously. After a rather… entertaining morning, she'd left Nicole sleeping and the last thing she wanted was to wake her.

"Where would I rather be than with my lonely, depressed sister?" Wynonna smirked, setting a duffle bag down on the couch. Her eyes tracked around the apartment slowly, noting purple sweater draping over the arm of the couch. Strangely there was a scattering of colorful money around the floor and a gameboard. Looking into the kitchen area, she saw two wine glasses. "Tell me you didn't get back together with that primitive ape…"

"What?" Waverly grabbed a pitcher of juice out of the fridge. "God no. I haven't seen Champ in months."

"Then…" Wynonna pointed at all the clues. "Who did…"

"Hey Waverly, have you seen my…" Nicole had thankfully donned a tshirt and her jeans. "Oh!"

"Nicole!" Waverly put a grin on her face. "This is my sister Wynonna. Wynonna this is Nicole. She lives down the hall and came over for dinner…"

"Nicole," Wynonna lifted a hand in a wave. "Are you single too?"

Nicole's eyes darted between Waverly and Wynonna. "Well, it's sort of up in the air right now. There's a definite maybe but… we've only had one date so, I'm thinking another few dozen or so are required."

"That's awesome!" Wynonna reached into the liquor cabinet, raising an eyebrow as she pulled out a pink bottle. "So you guys had like a ladies night of liquor and board games." Wynonna nodded. "Solid plan," she commented before taking a long pull from the bottle. She was halfway through swallowing when she spit it out forcefully.

"What the hell!" Waverly jumped back slightly, away from the spray of alcohol.

"What the hell is this?" Wynonna coughed, wiping her forearm across her lips. "Bubblegum sake?" She read off the label.

"Can you not spit all over my kitchen?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a party foul." Nicole joked, slipping into her purple sweater with ease.

Wynonna snorted. "I need a towel." She shook her head in disgust as she disappeared into the bathroom.

The second the door clicked shut, Waverly grinned, crooking her finger at Nicole. "I'm so sorry. She was not supposed to be here." she fisted her hands in purple as she tugged the woman down for a kiss. "I was so not done with you yet."

Nicole laughed, returning her kiss. "You should text me when you're ready to pick up where we left off."

"I will." Waverly answered quickly. "I had a really good time last night… and this morning…"

"Mmmm me too." Nicole grinned. "But I should go and you should definitely put some pants on," she spoke as she leaned forward, her hand sliding along the outside of Waverly's thigh.

"Don't start." Waverly wrapped her fingers around the strong wrist, her nose scrunched in a grin. She could hear the toilet flushing and sighed softly. "I'll text you."

"Do that." Nicole leaned forward for one more kiss before escaping out the door just as Wynonna was coming out of the bathroom.

Wynonna gave her sister a look. "Where's your friend?"

"She went home. She only lives like 2 doors down." Waverly shrugged. "I'm going to put some real clothes on and you are going to tell me about Greece."


End file.
